


crème brûlée and vodka

by fictionalinfinity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Group Chat Fic, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, its great, miraculous group chat, no beta we die like men, they have a discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity
Summary: buggy charm:…..chat are you okaypretty kitty:im fine lmaoJust had waayyyy too much sugarNever experienced that beforekoopa troopa:bro you’ve never had a sugar high before?fantastic mr. fox:i don’t believe youyou’re like a hyper five year old every daycome onpretty kitty:no no it’s trueeeeeeethere’s no sugar at homeonly caviarand sadnessyour queen:mood
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 39
Kudos: 138
Collections: The Palette Cleanse Challenge of November 2020





	crème brûlée and vodka

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i finally wrote a group chat fic  
> this thing has been in the works since september and at last... it sees the light of day  
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> a key to the names:  
> pretty kitty = chat  
> buggy charm = ladybug  
> koopa troopa = carpace  
> fantastic mr. fox = rena rouge  
> your queen = queen bee

**pretty kitty:** HELLO EVERYONE

IVE HAD CREME BRÛLÉE AND VODKAAAASDAAA

**koopa troopa:** HELLO

VODKA?? CHAT UR NOT 18

**pretty kitty:** YEEEE CANT STIP CHADKING 

**koopa troopa:** IS THAT LEGAL?? IM STUPID IS VODKA ALLOWED

DEEP BREATHS CHAT

STIP SHAKINF FFS

**fantastic mr. fox:** this is

clown to clown communication

**pretty kitty:** Vodkas illegal

But gorilla gave me so@e

**fantastic mr. fox:** ...gorilla?

you know what nvm forget i asked i dont want to know

**koopa troopa:** what

what is so@e i must know 

**pretty kitty:** some

**your queen:** wow

first time drunk?

**pretty kitty:** where is eceryone

Not drunk lmao

**koopa troopa:** r u drunk even

**pretty kitty:** but yeeeeeee

I’m having a time

**koopa troopa:** sjalal i know nothing abt alcohol bc i am thirteen and i legally cannot drink ever

a time huh

a good time???

**pretty kitty:** a time

Good time

gorilla birthday

we celebrate

**your queen:** wow

**pretty kitty:** the scallops were covered in ale and gorilla let me have some of his vodka

**fantastic mr. fox:** omg ale

**koopa troopa:** why would u do this to urself

**your queen:** is no one going to acknowledge that that isn’t enough to get someone drunk

**pretty kitty:** not drunk

probably on more of a sugar high than drunk

**your queen:** i don’t even like sugar that much so can’t relate

i dont get sugar highs

**pretty kitty:** creme brulee is sugar

i had two

where is everyoneeeeeee

yeeeeeeeeeee

**koopa troopa:** idk

they disappeared

**fantastic mr. fox:** smh are you really drunk

I think we should call ladybug

**pretty kitty:** an i

**fantastic mr. fox:** @buggy charm

**pretty kitty:** an

am

wait wot

**fantastic mr. fox:** lmao you sound like me when i’m normal

**pretty kitty:** yEET

Nice lmao

**buggy charm:** Chat you’re drunk???

**pretty kitty:** this is just what im like when im crazy

**buggy charm:** You’re too young

  
  
**pretty kitty:** y’all just havent seen me yet

**buggy charm:** trust me

we’ve seen plenty

**pretty kitty:** and i am wilddddd

Where is everyone

the crash is gonna be so bad after this lmao

everyone’s gone :((

**fantastic mr. fox:** everyone come online

drunk chat needs you

**pretty kitty:** renaaaa

I’m like 99% sure I’m not drunk

AYYYYY PINA COLADAS

**buggy charm:** chat

Are you sure you want to drink more

**pretty kitty:** IF YOU LIKE PINA COLADAS

AND GETTING CAUGHT IN THE RAINBBB

IF YOITE NOT INTO YOGA

AND HAVE HALF A BRAIN

never let me have sugar again

OOOH YOUR LOVE BY THE OUTFIELD

These are good tunes

**buggy charm:** …..

chat are you okay

**pretty kitty:** im fine lmao

Just had waayyyy too much sugar

Never experienced that before

**koopa troopa:** bro you’ve never had a sugar high before?

**fantastic mr. fox:** i don’t believe you

you’re like a hyper five year old every day

come on

**pretty kitty:** no no it’s trueeeeeee

there’s no sugar at home

only caviar

and sadness

**your queen:** mood

**buggy charm:** should…

should i be worried?

**pretty kitty:** nah it’s all good

**buggy charm:** you sure?

cause im always here if you need me 

i also have lots of baked goods

**pretty kitty:** haha im fine i promise

but i appreciate the offer, bugaboo 

**buggy charm:** alright, if you’re sure <3

**pretty kitty:** i am <3

**YourQueen:** ew

**fantastic mr. fox:** oh ffs queenie

let me have this

**koopa troopa:** lmao rena really?

**fantastic mr. fox:** babe i love you but ssssssshut up

**buggy charm:** oof

**pretty kitty:** oof

**your queen:** oof

**koopa troopa:** …

Wow

**fantastic mr. fox:** <33333

**koopa troopa:** …

fine

<3

**pretty kitty:** wow

relationship goals

ladybug this could be us but you playin

**buggy charm:** chat noir

we are literally dating

**pretty kitty:** oh right

hahaha

guess i forgot

Sorry i feel really weird and tired and my hands are shaking gfhghfdjk 

please don’t break up with meeeee

**buggy charm:** oh chaton :(((

sounds like you’re having a sugar crash

where are you?

**pretty kitty:** wait why

**buggy charm:** i wanna bring you carbs and cuddles

trust me

it’ll help

**pretty kitty:** oh

Wow

ghfjghfjjkd thank you

i can be at the eiffel tower in five?

**buggy charm:** alright, i’ll meet you there

be safe, please?

**pretty kitty:** dw i will

<3

headed there now

**buggy charm:** <3

**your queen:** …

we’re not gonna pretend we didn’t see all of that, right?

cause… 

**koopa troopa:** rena?

you alright?

**LADYNOIR SHIP HAS SAILED YEEEE:** O H H E L L _N O_

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

  
**koopa troopa:** welp

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the [Miraculous Fanworks Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) for their endless encouragement and love of Miraculous! 
> 
> Another big thank you to the [Beef Server!](https://discord.gg/GtE7UvS) I clearly couldn't have done this without y'all, hahaha.
> 
> If you want to join either of these servers, click on the link! We'd be happy to have you


End file.
